


my way home is through you

by Ms_Chem_Queen, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Pool Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee is from the wrong side of the tracks and He meets Frank a rich who will turn his wold upside down  will it work for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard Way Frank Iero or any of the other people mentioned. This is fake not real its made up. The people in this fic do not condone any behaviors involved in this fic

Gerard was a bit on the chubby side and quite pale. If there was one thing he hated it was the sun and when he’d go to the park he and his friends would hide in the clearing where there was once a playground to hide from its rays. The only remaining remnants of the playground were a couple of moss eaten benches sinking into the ground, a broken down concession building that they hid in smoking their cigarettes, and a broke down merry go round that was now weed covered and rusted. The rest of playground was long gone other than a swing set that no longer had swings and stood there a ghost of the past. 

Gerard was sitting on a busted chair, his legs stretched out and smoke rolling out of his mouth, as he spoke to Mikey, Ray, Adam, and Bert; his hands gesturing wildly. 

"Did you see those tanned pussies over there at the pool?” He laughed a loud braying donkey sounding laugh.

"Yeah, I had to walk right past them to come here. You know that," Bert says. He waves a dismissive hand. “Fuck ‘em,” he mumbles and the subject is changed.

They fuck around until its half past five and then head home leaving their hang out behind. After everyone else went along their way, it was only Gerard, Mikey, and Mikey’s friend David who had ran into them last minute. Gerard was dragging behind the two other boys enjoying his solitude, even if he appeared lonely to others. In reality he was feeling perfectly content. 

They were on the other side of the parking lot and he was walking with his long black hair in his face when the chance encounter took place. He had just stepped out next to a car when the door swung open almost hitting him. He stopped looking up angrily at the person before him.

"Watch it fucker," He snapped rudely shoving his hands in his pockets.   
"Oh, yeah, sorry dude I was just in a hurry to get the fuck out of here. I should've paid more attention." The boy speaking to him had black hair and sun kissed skin.

Gerard looked up at him again and for the first time their eyes met. He quickly realized this kid worked at the pool. He was a life guard that much he knew due to the uniform. Usually he would been rude to the rich fuck but the boy had been polite so he let it slide. 

"It’s cool just be more careful next time," he grumbled hunching back over and walking away from the boy. As he sliped quickly away Gerard could feel the guy staring after him. In a way it was flattering. The boy, in Gerard’s opinion was quite the looker.

Gerard knew they were most definitely not from the same side of the tracks though. Gerard and his friends came from the poor side of town and it was obvious the tanned boy was a rich kid from the lake. He dragged his feet as he shuffled down the street until he arrived home. 

He joined his family for dinner, scarfing down the burgers they were having quickly, before rushing off to his room. Closing the door behind him, he turned on some Pixies and laid back on his bed with his iPod playing a game. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind off of the boy from the park. He had been beautiful; long black hair, big brown eyes, and a smile that could stop traffic. Gerard tried really hard not to think about him but he couldn't help it. He sighed with frustration. That boy would never like him back. He was fat and this boy was well built. 

Finally Gerard gave up trying to play the game tossed it onto the nightstand with another frustrated sigh. Pulling off his boxers he jerked off; satisfying his need for the night. Shortly after he slinked under the covers wearing nothing but his t-shirt and fell into restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when they left their hangout, Gerard sent Mikey on ahead telling him his chucks had come untied. He squatted down next to the same car feigning tying his shoes as his brother went on ahead him. He stood up just as the person he was waiting for came across the parking lot.

"Not going to hit me with your car door today are you," he joked with the boy.

The boy smiled at him brightly.

"No I am in no hurry today," he says smiling.

Gerard sticks out his hand. “I’m Gerard.”

"Frank," the beautiful angel says. Grinning wide and revealing more of his white teeth he takes Gerard’s hand and shakes it firmly.

"Don't think we have met before," Frank says.

"No we come from different parts of town," Gerard explains.

"So you live across the tracks?" the boy ask curiously.

"Yup." Gerard pulls out a smoke and lights it up, taking a long drag and letting the white smoke rise from his lips in to the warm summer air.

"Well, I need to get going. See you round,” Gerard says before he starts to walk off. He is frustrated that things are going so awkwardly and he is desperate to make an escape as fast as possible.

Frank gets in his car and starts to turn out of the parking lot to the left but he sees the chubby, pale boy walking to the right. He debates with himself only a moment before turns the same direction that Gerard is walking and pulls up next to him.

"Can I give you ride?" he asks.

"No I have to catch up with my brother," Gerard tells him politely. Mostly he just doesn’t want to embarrass himself any further.

"Come on get in. We’ll pick him up on the way,” Frank said persuasively.

Gerard stops walking and seems to think for bit before he gives in and accepts the ride. He opens the door and climbs into the passenger’s side of the blood red Mustang feeling more than a little out of place in such a nice car. All is quiet in the car until Gerard sees Mikey a block up and Frank honks the horn starling the younger boy. Mikey hops in the back seat and Frank drives them home with Mikey asking questions a mile a minute about who he is, where he is from, and how he met Gee.

Frank patiently answers his questions for him until they arrive and the boys hop out of the car. Gerard moves to the driver’s window and frank rolls it down.

"Thank you for the ride,” he says before turning to walk to the house.

"Uh Gerard,” the boy calls making him turn to face him.

"I don’t work tomorrow, I was wondering if um-well if you would like to hang out," He ask shyly.

Gerard told him about the clearing and told him that he would meet him there tomorrow at noon.   
He whistled happily to himself as he went in the house to text his friends. They always let each other know when to make themselves scarce if they had plans to take someone there for alone time. For the first time in a long time Gerard got butterflies at the thought of meeting up with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank met Gerard at the edge woods where he had been told to and then followed him through the brush into the clearing. He felt very nervous following the boy into the woods like this. No one else was around so it wasn’t the safest thing to be doing. When they emerged on the other side into the clearing Frank looked around taking in what should have looked gloomy but instead he found it fascinating. 

"Come over this way," Gerard says giving his sleeve a tug.

Frank lets him lead him over to the empty concession stand. Gerard pushed the door open leading him inside. He looked around, finding a bunch of broken down benches, chairs, and a dilapidated old sofa. Some candles were scattered about on an old coffee table to complete the humble shelter. 

Gerard walked him over to the beat up furniture and offered him a seat. Frank sat on the sofa and Gerard sat down next to him. Slowly they settled into a comfortable banter of casual conversation and Gerard found he really loved listening to the tanned boy’s voice. It had a soft rumble, dripping from his lips sweet and hushed like honey Gerard could enjoy with his ears. 

"How old are you Frank?" he asked softly as he pulled his smokes out packing them on his leg. He just had to know. It was killing him to not be able figure it out on his own. Perhaps Frank only looked really young. Maybe he was older than he appeared and Gerard could stop worrying about being alone the rest of his life. 

Taking a deep breath he chased the desperate thoughts away. He pulled out one of the cigarettes and placed it between his lips to light it up before he offered one to Frank and lit it as well. Frank took a few pulls and blew the smoke out in spirals into the air in front his face before finally answering.

"I’m 17. How old are you?" He asked before taking another drag.

"I’m 21," Gerard answered cussing under his breath that the boy was too young for him. He held his breath biting on his already chewed lip. He was waiting for the pretty boy next to him to make his excuses and leave but Frank made no moves get up and instead just sat there quietly with his head leaned back on the sofa expelling smoke from full, kissable lips. When he finishes the smoke he tosses it to the floor stomping it out. 

"So where did you go to school?" Frank asked.

"Waverly," Gerard started to say but he was abruptly cut off when Frank pressed his lips to his. He suddenly forgot everything they were talking about as the boy’s lips moved against his own. He leaned in closer, tangling his fingers in Frank’s hair. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting for breath.

"You’re really sexy with your cheeks all flushed like that,” Frank says reaching out to run his fingers over the cheeks in question. Advancing on Gerard he pushes him to lay on his back and he moves to put a leg on either side of Gerard hips, straddling his lap. Gerard lets out a surprised yelp, his eyes going wide with shock. With Frank being so young the situation felt strangely backwards to him. 

Frank leans down latching his lips on Gerard neck, suckling and nipping it as he starts grinding his hips against the older boy’s; rubbing their crotches together. Gerard reaches up to grip his hips and helping him move against the aching hard on in his jeans. It doesn’t take him long to get off with the way Frank’s rutting into him. Moaning loud, Gerard throws his head back, arching off the dusty sofa and cums in his pants. The smaller boy on top of him keeps moving until he brings himself off too, shaking and cussing the entire time.

Once Frank catches his breath he reaches into Gerard’s pocket and takes out the pack of cigarettes, lighting a smoke before he pulls himself up off the older boy. He stands up reaching his hand into his own pocket and he throws a piece of paper at Gerard.

"I’ll see you later," he informs him and without another word the boy is gone.

It leaves Gerard feeling used and uncomfortable with his boxers sticky. He picks up the strip of paper reading an address and time on it. Pulling himself off the sofa he heads home to clean himself up; not quite sure whether to feel excited or scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Gerard got in his beat up clunker and drove to the address Frank had given him. It had said to be there at 9 but he was a few minutes early. He was about to knock when the front door opened. The house was huge and when Gerard stepped inside Frank came out from behind the door gesturing for him to come closer. Gerard shrugs crossing the threshold to stand in front of the boy smiling at him. 

"My room is down stairs. Come on,” Frank tells him; voice as sweet as syrup.

Gerard follows him to the basement into a room with a large four poster bed. It was decorated lushly and Gerard let out a low whistle.

"This is a really nice room," he says.

"It’ll do. I’m more interested in showing you my other room," Frank says leading Gerard over to the book shelf. 

Gerard is feeling confused until Frank stops in front of the shelves and pulls a book and the wall slides open. Frank grabs Gerard by the hand, pulling him inside and leaving him standing there gaping at what’s inside the room. He leads him over the bed on the far wall. 

"You can make yourself comfortable. I’ll get something nice for you to change into." Frank says.

Gerard sits nervously on the edge of the bed swinging his feet against the floor making a scuffing sound. He had no idea what he had signed up for but now that was here he had to admit he was curious. Frank went over to a wardrobe filled with clothing. He opened it and rummaged in the drawers pulling out something. He turns to Gerard, crossing the room quickly, and pressing the item into his hands.

"Put this on," He commands in a voice that say obey me.

Gerard had never done anything like this and he knew he either needed to give himself over to this or hurry the fuck up and leave. He stands there holding the lingerie in his hand thinking for a long moment. He comes to the decision he wants to give this a try but he barely knows Frank.

"I-I…um…this is," Gerard stutters.

"If you don’t want to do this I understand. You do barely know me, but I promise you can trust me," Frank says in what he hopes is a soothing voice. 

Gerard seems to think for long moment before he stops worrying his lip and speaks up.

“I-I’ll try it,” he murmurs shyly. 

Frank leaves the room to let Gerard get changed. When he returns he lets out a soft whistle of appreciation at the chubby boy. Gerard is wearing a red and black negligee that's split down the middle with little ruffled edges of black sheer that stops at his thick hips. The breast part is red, cupping his breast bone. Underneath the breast area is a ribbon tied into a red bow right in the center. 

He shifts from foot to foot adjusting the thin spaghetti strap on his shoulder. He’s wearing bikini underwear the same shade of red as the negligee that ties on the sides. To complete the outfit he has on thigh high sheer black stockings that stop in the middle of his chubby thighs. His cock is already half hard in the silky panties and straining against the material as Frank motions him to the bed.

"Lay on the bed beautiful," Frank tells him.

Gerard feels a bit awkward but climbs onto the bed and sits nervously as Frank moves to get on the bed as well. 

"Go on beautiful, lie down." Frank presses Gerard to lay back on the pillows and the older boys lets him have his way, feeling anxious. 

He is bothered by his weight. He can’t imagine what a big cow he has to look like in this outfit. He tries to pull the front closed over his belly and hold it there. Frank takes his hands, moving them from his belly, and pushing them up over his head. He opens the part letting it show the bigger boy’s belly once more. He reaches under the mattress on the side of the bed and takes out some handcuffs and grabs the wrists of the older boy. He secures Gerard’s hands to post of his bed over his head. Gerard pulls at them making a clanking sound. He feels unsure about this and shifts, whimpering a little.

"Relax Baby I won’t hurt you too much," Frank giggles a tinkling laugh. 

He moves down to the older boy’s rotund belly and starts kissing and licking it affectionately. 

"Such a nice round belly," he mumbles.

He pushes Gerard’s legs up and apart; leaving him feeling exposed.

"Fuck Baby, such a nice sized cock," he says seductively, rubbing it through the silky panties. 

Gerard eyes roll back slightly and he groans low in his throat.Frank slides his fingers down the inside of Gerard’s big thigh to the panties, pulling them to one side, hooking them on the older boy’s balls. Leaning down once more he licks at the boys large thighs teasingly and nibbles gently at the balls; extracting pleased yelps from Gerard who is now fully hard. He grips the boy’s ass cheeks, holding them apart with his thumbs and exposing the hole to his prying eyes. It twitches in anticipation and Frank leans down running his tongue over it greedily. Gerard’s body goes taught as he struggles not to buck his hips. 

Frank takes hold of the panties, pulling them down the thick thighs of the larger boy before slipping them off his legs entirely, throwing them to the side. He opens the chunky boy’s legs as far as they would spread leaving him completely exposed and trembling. He stares down at Gerard for a moment and admires the exposed intimate areas now on display just for him. He bites his lip to hold back a groan of pleasure. 

"Stay just like that my pet," he almost whispers as he moves to the dressing table and takes out a tube of lube. He grips Gerard’s cock, stroking it a few times.

"Look at my pretty little girl’s cock, so hard and leaking for me," He says, almost cooing. Gerard releases a shaky breath. He never expected someone saying something like that to him to turn him on so much but it did. He feels like he could explode right then and there.

Frank pulls his hand away and pops the cap on the tube of lube with a snap sound. He squirts it on his fingers and moves them to Gerard’s hole as he holds it open with his free hand. He runs a finger around the pucker, teasing it, making it flex. Without warning, he quickly plunges two fingers into Gerard making the older boy cry out. 

“Oh! Oh, Frankie!”

"Such a nice boy pussy, so hot and tight," Frank says, voice breathy and excited. 

He starts to move the fingers in and out of Gerard teasingly. He leans down lapping at pearls of per cum on the tip of Gerard’s slit, making soft humming noises as he enjoys the taste of it. Carefully he moves his fingers apart opening and closing them; stretching the hole to prepare the older boy who he can tell is not a virgin. He finally slips his fingers out with a pop. 

Moving once more to the edge of the bed he reached underneath of it and pulled out a box. He opened it up revealing a vibrator that was 10 inches long and surely 3 inches thick around and started to slather lubricant on it. Gerard’s eyes went wide as Frank turned it on and it buzzed to life. 

Frank pressed the tip against the older boy, sinking it in as gentle as possible, and started to move it in and out angling it until he found the older one’s prostate. Gerard gave a loud shout of surprise and immediately began shaking. Frank grinned and wedged the toy in him against that spot, turning it all the way to the highest setting. 

Moving quickly so his lover wouldn’t cum, he pulled out a silk ribbon from the box. He then proceeded to tie it as tightly as he could just above the balls and at the base Gerard’s cock. He tied it so tight it hurt and it was obvious to Gerard it was meant to stop the blood flow. When Frank pulled out a ball gag as well he felt a sudden pang of fear. 

"No," He whined. He didn’t want to not be able to tell Frank to stop if he needed to.

Frank ignored him putting the ball gag in his mouth and fastening it behind his head anyway. Gerard made sounds behind the gag but Frank ignored that as well and fastened a blind fold securely over his eyes. He then sat back down next to Gerard and started to stroke his cock to full hardness. It was starting to ache between his legs under the boys ministrations. 

“I am going to make you feel so good," he whispered next to his ear making Gerard shiver.

He worked the boy’s cock until he was sobbing into the gag and it was purple with need. It was swollen, the veins in it bulging the more he stroked, and soon Gerard’s balls were swelling and purple too.

"Peash," he cried into the gag.

"Shhh Kitten, I’ll let you cum soon," Frank says reaching up to twist a nipple incased in the silky cloth. He then grabs the vibrator and starts ramming it hard against the older boy’s hot spot making him mewl and pant in ecstasy. Gerard’s body was tense with need and when Frank untied the ribbon and the blood rushed back to his cock it was such a relief. Frank slid his mouth over the head of the boy’s dick, swirling his tongue and Gerard exploded in his mouth with a muffled scream. 

Frank swallows every drop before he licks the cock in his mouth clean. He pulls the vibrator out shutting it off and throwing it to the side. Next he removes the ball gag and blind fold and Gerard is panting and gasping for air after cumming so hard.

"Fuck, that was-" Gerard starts.

"I know," Frank says leaning down to kiss his lips. Gerard allows it, forgiving Frank for the ball gag immediately.

"I am not done with you yet beautiful," Frank says, voice full of pride. "I’m going to fuck that hot, tight man cunt of yours first.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard stared at him wide eyed, mouth hanging open in shock. He had never met anyone like this boy. He had a filthy mouth and Gerard had to admit it turned him on like crazy. Frank had pushed him beyond him limits and made him experience pleasure like he never had before. It was a whole new world of taboo he was entering and he was drunk on it. 

Frank, was beautiful and Gerard couldn’t imagine why this amazing creature would want to fuck him, but he was happy that the boy wanted him in his bed. He just wished he could touch back… He tugged on the handcuffs giving Frank a disappointed pout.

"You want to let me out of these?" he whines playfully.

"Oh Baby I’m not done,” Frank says running his hand over Gerard’s cheek. He lets his thumb dance over his mouth before he stands up. He pulled his jeans down his short slim legs, taking his boxers with him. He exposed his cock to the other boy who stared at him unabashedly. 

Frank knew he had nice cock; longer than Gerard’s but not as fat. He slathers his hand with lube and strokes his length until it has reached full hardness, then moves between Gerard’s chubby thighs; parting them with his knees. All Gerard can do is stare at him with dark eyes, his breath catching with anticipation. Frank grins. He is feeling proud of himself and takes his free hand and parts the older boy’s cheeks. He keeps holding him open with the one hand and rubbing his cock head over Gerard’s opening, making him keen, before forcing the head in and groaning. 

He looks Gerard in the eyes for any sign of protest and Gerard instead nods his head yes and Frank pushes forward. He moves all the way in until he has filled Gerard completely, sucking in breath like it was just knocked out of him. Gripping the boy’s fleshy hips with his nails digging in Frank proceeded to move in and out, steady and rhythmic, filling Gerard over and over again. Gerard was panting like a dog making the hair hanging in his face shudder and shift with every breath. Frank moaned deep in his throat. His pretty pet looked so debauched and it was so damn hot. 

“Hmm does my perfect little bitch like that? Takin’ it so good Baby,” Frank babbled. Gerard bit his lip and bucked his hips into Frank’s thrusts to prove that he absolutely fucking loved it.

Frank was stretching him and filling him, searching for that spot deep within his lover that would make him lose his mind. When he finally found it Gerard screamed out his name, wanting ‘more, please fuckin’ more.’ Frank grunted with effort and started to drive himself into that spot repeatedly making Gerard wail and yelp wantonly. Slow and steady the older boy began to harden again. 

Frank wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock and started to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. Gerard came even more quickly than the first time, with his hole tightening around Frank like a vice grip and milking his cock over the edge as he rode him. The room was filled with frantic moans and cursing, both boys going crazy with the electric heat flowing through them. Gerard could feel Frank filling him full of his hot seed and it was making him feel amazing. Owned, claimed, he belonged to Frank.

Frank lets his cock slide out of Gerard and reaches up to undo the handcuffs before he pulls the older boy into his arms. When both of them have caught their breath Frank is the first to speak.

"I’ve been watching you for months. I thought I was never going to get to talk to you until I almost hit you with my car door," he admits honestly.

Gerard looks at him shocked; he had never noticed the boy before that. Why would Frank want to watch him when he was a fat waste?

"Gerard you’re beautiful and I wanted to ask you out I just didn’t know how," he tells him.

Gerard is quite for what seems like an eternity and Frank is ready to watch him go when he speaks up, saying something that shocks him.

"I would like it if you would be my lover, boyfriend, or whatever. You made me feel things no one else ever has," He says shyly to the younger boy. 

Frank sits up on the bed to look down at him and he finds that Gerard is totally serious.

"I really want you to be all those things and I’m glad you want that too,” Frank says a wide grin splayed on his lips.

"I really do," Gerard says pulling Frank into his arms.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Frank asks softly hoping that the answer is still a yes. 

"I think I would spend as much time with you as you want me to." Gerard says honestly.

Gerard yawns after they come to the agreement and Frank rests his head on the boy’s chest realizing Gerard was still wearing the lingerie. He really did like how the chubby boy looked in it. He couldn’t help but smile as he let his eyes flutter closed, knowing this was the beginning of something beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer heat is thick and Gerard just can’t get cool. He’s lying on his bed totally nude, window thrown open despite the fact there is not a single hint of a breeze. Sighing with frustration he glances over at his bedside table to see what time it is. It’s 1:30 in the morning.   
“Fuck,” he mutters. He and Frank are supposed to see each other tomorrow. Frank would have let Gerard stay over but his mom had wanted to spend some quality time with him or something like that. Gerard fights the urge to call him for all of about 5 seconds and then he is scrolling through his contacts and pounding the call button.   
One ring, two rings…  
“Hey Baby.” Gerard’s stomach flips and flutters. It’s been 2 months but he still gets all weird when Frank calls him that.   
“Hey,” he replies, grinning like an idiot. “What are ya doin’?” he asks shyly.   
Frank giggles. “Missing you,” he says bluntly. “You?”   
“Same, and melting in the process. It’s really hot tonight,” Gerard admits.  
There is a short pause and then Frank smirks into the phone. “I got on idea on how we could cool off. Want me to come pick you up?”  
Gerard bites his lip. “Yeah, definitely. See you soon Frankie.”  
“Okay. Be there soon Babe.”   
Gerard quickly throws his clothes on and climbs out of his window, jumping to the ground like a pro. He sneaks out a lot. He has become an expert. He old enough to walk out the door but he don't like his family knowing his buisness.  
Frank must have sped the whole way to his house because he is there to snatch him up in less than 20 minutes. When Gerard climbs into the car Frank is grinning ear to ear. Gerard smiles back, and then just like that they are disappearing into the night together.  
*****  
When they pull up in front of Frank’s work Gerard’s eyes go wide.   
“Are you seriously suggesting we break in and go swimming right now?” he asks nervously.  
Frank giggles that giggle that makes Gerard melt. “Yeah. I got a key and I know how to shut off the cameras. Don’t worry. Only the best for you Gee.”  
Gerard relaxes and climbs out of the car, following Frank inside to the pool. When they get inside and Frank gets everything set up for them Gerard notices he is carrying a small bag.  
“What’s that?” he inquires curiously.   
Frank pulls him close and kisses him slow and deep. When they pull apart Gerard’s knees feel weak.   
“Just some stuff for later. Come on, let’s cool off.” is all the explanation that he gives before he starts undressing. Gerard strips down too and tries not to let his self-consciousness show. He still feels a little uncomfortable but slowly, very slowly Frank is making him love himself as he is.   
Frank must have sensed he was feeling a little insecure in that moment because suddenly he is pulling Gerard in close enough that their naked chests are touching and rubbing at the small of his back affectionately.   
“So pretty. So curvy and sexy. The most perfect little pet for me,” he says. He is looking Gerard right in the eyes to prove his words are sincere. Gerard blushes hard, ducking his head. He fucking loves it when Frank talks to him like that. It’s dirty and makes him feel hot all over.   
Not another word is said as they walk out of the locker room to the water. The lights of the pool are on making everything glow an eerie blue. Frank saunters over to the diving board and dives in without a second thought. When he pops back up out of the water he hears his boyfriend laughing at him. He laughs back and gestures for Gerard to join him.   
Gerard’s approach to the water is more dainty and cautious. He tests the water with his toes, walks in slowly from the zero depth entrance, letting the water slowly lap at him as it rises. Soon Frank grows impatient and playfully grabs him by the arm, dragging him into the deep end as he yelps at the cold rush overtaking him.  
“Meanie,” he pouts. Frank just chuckles and kisses him on the nose.   
“You love it,” he replies.  
Gerard just splashes him. They play around for a while, chasing and catching each other, racing from one side of the pool to the other. When Frank catches him for the final time Gerard feels the mood slowly shifting. The air feels thick and electric as Frank stares at him, eyes dark and intense.   
Lips crashing, Frank pinning him against the side of the pool, their hard cocks sliding together under the water. Gerard can’t even process it all at first.   
“Wanna fuck you,” Frank purrs in his ear.  
Gerard can only moan brokenly in response. He totally wants that too. Like a puppy following his master he follows Frank to the shallow end and watches him pull out a rubber mat from the small bag. He places it in the ankle deep water.   
“Kneel on this Baby,” Frank commands. Gerard obeys, eager to please the younger boy.   
Frank stares at him, slowly stroking his dick as he takes in the sight before him.   
“Wanna be good little pet and suck me?” he asks, shuddering at his own touch.  
Gerard nods and licks his lips. Fuck yes he wants to. Frank smirks and steps closer. Gerard stares up at him seductively and bats his hand out of the way to replace it with his own. He licks at the head earning a groan and a hand fisting tight in his wet hair. He teases a bit more, lapping at the slit and gently pumping the base before placing Frank in his mouth and sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks.  
Frank curses and bucks his hips hard enough to make Gerard gag. Gerard just pulls back a little and continues to bob his head. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of hot skin sliding over his tongue. He gets so engrossed in it that Frank has to pull him off so he won’t come.  
Gerard watches curiously as Frank moves again to pull something from his bag. When he comes back he is carrying a small bottle of lube. He kneels down behind Gerard and wraps him in a hug, kissing and mouthing at his shoulders.   
“Hold out your hand,” he pants. Gerard listens and watches as Frank pours the lube onto his fingers. “Wanna watch you open yourself up for me,” Frank explains lustfully. Gerard bends over and holds himself up with one arm, reaching back to stroke over his hole with other hand.   
When he looks over his shoulder Frank is setting back on his heels staring and biting his lip. Gerard shakes off the last coil of shyness and presses his middle finger inside with a quiet moan. He has never done this in front of someone before. It feels strange but it turns him on at the same time, more than he ever thought it could.   
After adjusting to the first finger he slides in another, biting his own lip and letting his eyes fall shut at feeling of it. It’s good but he needs more. Greedily, he shoves in a third finger, stretching himself with a sharp burn that makes him hiss.   
“Fuck Baby,” he hears Frank curse. “Yeah, just like that.”  
Suddenly Gerard feels Frank’s hands on his ass, caressing his round cheeks and pulling them apart so he can see everything better. He opens his eyes and stares back at Frank who looks look incredibly pleased.   
“Ready for my cock?” he asks. Gerard slowly pulls out his fingers and leans down on his forearms. Frank sucks in a breath and slathers his dick with the rest of the lube from the small tube. Grabbing Gerard roughly by the hips, he positions them.  
“Put your legs together for me.”  
Gerard listens and hums happily when Frank settles his knees on either side of his legs, his stance wide. He fails to suppress a smile because he knows what it means. Frank plans on slamming him hard.   
Without warning Frank trusts inside in one long, slow slide of heat and stretch.   
“Oh fuck!” Gerard calls out. He pushes back to take Frank in deeper but Frank clicks his tongue and lands a sharp slap to his right ass cheek.   
“Eager little bitch, I decide how you’re gonna get it. Understand?”  
Gerard whimpers and gives a little nod to show he is going to wait. Frank wets his hands and strokes them over Gerard’s back and thick thighs.   
“Look so good all wet,” he mutters. He grabs Gerard by the hips again and pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in hard, making the other boy whine desperately. Panting he sets up a brutal pace. Gerard is resting his head on his arms, his hair pooling in the water like an oil slick, mouth open, and wet as he alternates from sucking in rapid breaths and moaning obscene and filthy. Frank’s thrusts are jerking his body violently as he lets the younger boy totally dominate and use him.  
“Look at me, wanna see your face,” Frank grunts. Gerard turns head and stares back at Frank, moaning louder when he sees how hard he is working behind him.   
Frank smirks and continues to pound into him. “Like having my dick in your tight little ass Baby? Huh? Like it when I fuck you hard?” Frank ask him breathless and dirty.  
“Yeah, Frankie! Fucking love it!” Gerard pants. Frank moans deep in his throat at his response and Gerard feels the heat in his stomach pooling, his body tightening up and careening toward the edge. “Oh God! Fuck! Frankie, Frankie I’m gonna cum Baby!”  
“Yeah, Baby, do it. Cum for me.”  
Gerard feels himself blacking out and his body shuddering as the white hot pleasure explodes inside him. He floats blissfully in his own little world for what seems like forever, only vaguely aware of Frank still thrusting into his oversensitive ass, until he feels Frank’s hot cum filling up his insides.  
Frank leans down over him, kissing his back and clutching at his hips as he comes down from his own release. They stay like that just moaning and catching their breath until their knees start to hurt.  
Frank pulls out gently and begins packing everything back up.   
“Here Baby.” He hands Gerard a big fluffy towel and watches with an amused smile as his boyfriend wraps up in it to get warm. He leans in and kisses the older boy softly. Gerard smiles into it, happy with the way his evening has turned out. Frank always has the best ideas.  
*****  
When they finally pull up in front of Gerard’s house it’s nearly 5 am. They make out slow and sweet before Frank hops out and opens the car door for Gerard to climb out. They hug tightly and kiss again before separating. They promise to see each other later like they had originally planned and Gerard turns to climb back up to his window when Frank grabs his hand and pulls him in close again.   
He stares up intensely at the older boy. Gerard feels his heart start beating faster because he can feel that something is about to happen, and then Frank says it.  
“I love you, Gerard.”  
Gerard feels like his heart has stopped beating and he can’t find his voice for a second.   
Just when Frank starts to look disappointed, feeling like he made a mistake, Gerard kisses him like it’s the most important thing he will ever do.   
“I love you too, Frankie,” he whispers. Frank pulls away grinning huge and happy.   
“Go in before we get caught, silly,” he says laughing.   
Gerard smiles back and watches as Frank drives off in the gray, early morning light. Climbing into bed he still can’t stop smiling. He can’t even sleep because he already misses Frank so damn much. As he snuggles down in the blankets and waits for the sun to rise one thing is for sure, he definitely is in love with Frank Iero. He always will be.


End file.
